


Yeeet

by ImARealPersonISwear



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImARealPersonISwear/pseuds/ImARealPersonISwear
Summary: I'm tired an sad





	Yeeet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

A person put there arms in a way that made a new meme a dab the dab created a personifacaition of this dab was a COMPLETE AND UTER MEME LORD.And it would make anything it touched dab.

 

Someone yelled yeet one day and a meme was born this meme was lesser of a meme LORD. One day they met it was love at first sight Dab in its RAinbow Minecraft glasses and all that good shit but dab touched yeet he was stuck they had to cut off his arms he didn't make it through the procedure he died that morning dab also died of grief and no one liked the memes any more they were out dated. THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again


End file.
